concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
10CC
Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders Wax Hotlegs *Kevin Godley (Drums, Percussion, Vocals) *Eric Stewart (Lead guitar, Vocals) *Lol Creme (Guitar, Piano, Vocals) Friends *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals) *Mike Gilbourne (Drums, Percussion) *Mike Timoney (Cordovox, Piano, Moog) October 30, 1971 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (supporting The Moody Blues) October 31, 1971 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (supporting The Moody Blues) Rest of the dates were cancelled because of John Lodge's illness. 10cc 1973 *Lol Creme (Vocals, Guitar, Piano, Gizmo) *Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) *Kevin Godley (Drums, Percussion, Vocals) *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) + Paul Burgess (Drums, Percussion) August 26, 1973 Palace Lido, Douglas, Isle of Man August 28, 1973 Heavy Steam Machine, Hanley, England August 31, 1973 Brunel Rooms, Swindon, England September 7, 1973 Barbarella's, Birmingham, England September 8, 1973 California Ballroom, Dunstable, England ? September 15, 1973 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England September 16, 1973 Woods Leisure Centre, Colchester, England September 20, 1973 County Ballroom, Taunton, England October 6, 1973 Queen Mary's College, London, England October 11, 1973 Greenwich Borough Hall, London, England October 12, 1973 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, England October 13, 1973 Guildhall, Plymouth, England October 20, 1973 Yates Entertainment Centre, Bristol, England October 23, 1973 Town Hall, Hove, England October 26, 1973 Flamingo Ballroom, Hereford, England October 27, 1973 London School of Economics, London, England October 28, 1973 Hard Rock, Manchester, England October 29, 1973 Top of the World, Stafford, England November 3, 1973 Baths Hall, Scunthorpe, England December 8, 1973 University of Kent, Canterbury, England December 14, 1973 Glasgow University Union, Glasgow, Scotland December 16, 1973 Red Lion, Gravesend, England December 20, 1973 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" December 22, 1973 Hastings Pier, Hastings, England December 28, 1973 Top Rank, Liverpool, England December 29, 1973 Pier Pavilion, Lowestoft, England 1974 January 16, 1974 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG January 26, 1974 North East London Polytechnic, London, ENG February 18-23, 1974 Richards Club, Atlanta, GA February 25-March 2, 1974 Performance Center, Cambridge, MA March 5-7, 1974 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY March 9, 1974 Academy of Music, New York City, NY March 11, 1974 Agora, Cleveland, OH (broadcasted on FM) March 13, 1974 Joint in the Woods, Parsippany, NJ March 14, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL March 16, 1974 Salem-Roanoke Valley Civic Center, Salem, VA March 17, 1974 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA March 21, 1974 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA March 22, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY March 23, 1974 Civic Center, Erie, PA March 24, 1974 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC March 26, 1974 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY March 29, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY April 5, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH April 6, 1974 Convention Center, Louisville, KY April 7, 1974 Shubert Theatre, Philadelphia, PA April 8, 1974 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN April 27, 1974 York University Central Hall, York, England May 4, 1974 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli, Wales May 8, 1974 UK RADIO "The Bob Harris Show" May 17, 1974 Central London Polytechnic, London, England May 18, 1974 Locarno, Birmingham, England May 22, 1974 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" May 25, 1974 Harlow Town Park, Harlow, England May 28, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI May 30, 1974 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA May 31, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT June 1, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY June 2, 1974 Palace Concert Theater, Providence, RI June 5, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA June 7, 1974 University of Miami Maurice Gusman Concert Hall, Coral Gables, FL June 8, 1974 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL June 11, 1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS June 12, 1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO June 13, 1974 Convention Center, Louisville, KY June 14-15, 1974 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA June 16, 1974 Jai Alai Fronton Hall, Orlando, FL June 18, 1974 Gaillard Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC June 19, 1974 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN June 20, 1974 Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroit, MI June 21, 1974 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL June 22, 1974 Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, PA June 23, 1974 Great Hall, Toronto, ON July 7, 1974 Olympia, London, ENG July 11, 1974 California Ballroom, Dunstable, England ? July 20, 1974 Festival Hall, Corby, England July 31, 1974 Town Hall, Torquay, England August 1, 1974 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple, England August 2, 1974 Guildhall, Plymouth, England August 14, 1974 Sporthal Den Dullaert, Hulst, Netherlands (BRT TV Slaom-Show 1974) August 17, 1974 Winter Gardens, Eastbourne, England August 23, 1974 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival 1974) August 29, 1974 UK RADIO "Radio One Club Special" September 1, 1974 Palace Lido, Douglas, Isle of Man September 4, 1974 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" September 12, 1974 Civic Hall, Guildford, England September 13, 1974 Rainbow, London, England September 14, 1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England September 15, 1974 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, England September 17, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, England September 18, 1974 Guild Hall, Preston, England September 19, 1974 UK TV "Lift Off With Ayshea" September 21, 1974 City Hall, Hull, England October 1, 1974 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, England October 3, 1974 Leicester Polytechnic Arena, Leicester, England October 4, 1974 Bath University, Bath, England October 5, 1974 Harrow Technical College and School of Art, Harrow, England October 8, 1974 UHH Portsmouth Polytechnic, Portsmouth, England October 9, 1974 Southampton University Student's Union, Southampton, England October 10, 1974 Warwick University, Coventry, England October 11, 1974 Salford University, Salford, England October 12, 1974 Leeds University Refectory, Leeds, England October 15, 1974 Town Hall, Huddersfield, England October 17, 1974 Exeter University, Exeter, England October 18, 1974 Bradford University, Bradford, England October 19, 1974 University of Hull, Kingston upon Hull, England October 20, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, England October 21, 1974 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England October 22, 1974 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, England October 25, 1974 Technical College, Luton, England October 26, 1974 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, England October 30, 1974 Cardiff University, Cardiff, Wales November 1, 1974 Swansea University, Swansea, Wales November 2, 1974 Manchester University, Manchester, England November 7, 1974 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, England November 8, 1974 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, England November 9, 1974 Borough Road College, Isleworth, England 1975 March 5, 1975 University of Leeds Refectory, Leeds, England March 6, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, England March 7, 1975 Southport Theatre & Convention Centre, Southport, England March 8, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England March 9, 1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England March 1, 1975 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England March 11, 1975 Festival Theatre, Paignton, ENG March 12, 1975 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, England March 14, 1975 City Hall, Newcastle, England March 15, 1975 Caird Hall, Dundee, Scotland March 16, 1975 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland March 17, 1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland March 19-20, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England March 21, 1975 Odeon, Birmingham, England March 22, 1975 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England March 23, 1975 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England March 24, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, Wales March 25, 1975 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, Wales March 29, 1975 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, England April 1, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England April 4, 1975 Brussels University, Brussels, BEL April 5, 1975 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, Sweden April 6, 1975 Konserthuset, Stockholm, Sweden April 8, 1975 Olympen, Lund, Sweden April 9, 1975 Tivoli, Copenhagen, Denmark April 11, 1975 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, Netherlands April 13, 1975 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, Netherlands April 14, 1975 Koninklijk Theater Carré, Amsterdam, Netherlands April 27, 1975 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG April 28, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Fancy) April 29, 1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG April 30, 1975 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG May 1, 1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG May 2, 1975 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG May 4, 1975 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG May 7, 1975 Southport Theatre & Convention Centre, Southport, ENG ? July 12, 1975 Cardiff Castle, Cardiff, WAL October 25, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY October 26, 1975 Centre Sportif de l'Université de Montréal, Montreal, QC October 27, 1975 Palais des Congrès, Gatineau, QC, October 28, 1975 National Arts Centre Southam Hall, Ottawa, ON October 29, 1975 Rhode Island College Walsh Gym, Providence, RI October 30, 1975 Cooke College, New Brunswick, NB November 1, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI November 3, 1975 Rivoli Theater, Indianapolis, IN November 4, 1975 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO November 5, 1975 Emery Theatre, Cincinnati, OH November 6, 1975 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH November 7, 1975 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL November 8, 1975 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN November 9, 1975 Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee, WI November 13, 1975 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC November 14, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR November 15, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 16, 1975 Spokane Coliseum, Spokane, WA November 17, 1975 Yakima, WA November 18, 1975 Medford Armory, Medford, OR November 19, 1975 Civic Auditorium, Redding, CA November 21, 1975 Winterland, San Francisco, CA November 22, 1975 Warnors Theatre, Fresno, CA November 26, 1975 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 2, 1975 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ November 29, 1975 Dallas, TX November 30, 1975 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA December 3, 1975 Atlanta, GA December 4, 1975 Baltimore, MD December 5, 1975 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA December 6, 1975 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 1976 February 2, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, England February 3, 1976 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England February 4, 1976 Apollo, Manchester, England February 5-6, 1976 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT February 7-8, 1976 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT February 9-10, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, England February 12-13, 1976 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England February 14-15, 1976 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL February 16, 1976 Dome, Brighton, England February 17-19, 1976 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England February 20, 1976 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England February 21-22, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, England February 24-25, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, England February 26-27, 1976 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG February 29, 1976 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England March 1-2, 1976 New Theatre, Oxford, England March 3-4, 1976 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England April 4, 1976 Aula Q Vrije Universiteit Brussel, Elsene / Ixelles, Belgium April 5, 1976 Koninklijk Theater Carré, Amsterdam, Netherlands April 6, 1976 De Doelen, Rotterdam, Netherlands April 7, 1976 Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany April 8, 1976 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany April 9, 1976 Stadthalle, Erlangen, Germany April 10, 1976 Brienner Theater, Munich, Germany April 12, 1976 Musensaal im Rosengarten, Mannheim, Germany April 13, 1976 Eulachhalle, Winterthur, Switzerland April ?, 1976 Gothenburg, SWE April 19-20, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, England April 24-26, 1976 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland May 22, 1976 Sportpark Brasserkade Stadion D.H.C., Delft, Netherlands (OOR Popfestival 1976) August 21, 1976 Knebworth House, Knebworth, England (Knebworth Fair 1976) 1977 *Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) + Paul Burgess (Drums, Percussion) + Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) + Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) + Tony O'Malley (Piano, Keyboards, Vocals) May 27-28, 1977 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT May 30-31, 1977 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT June 1-2, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 3, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 8, 1977 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG June 10, 1977 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG June 12-13, 1977 Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG June 15-16, 1977 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG June 18-20, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 16-17, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG September 12, 1977 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS September 15-16 & 18, 1977 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS September 20-21, 1977 Apollo Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS September 24, 1977 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS October 1-3, 1977 Nakano Sunplaza, Tokyo, JPN October 4, 1977 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN October 7, 1977 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 1978 *Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) + Paul Burgess (Drums, Percussion) + Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) + Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) + Duncan Mackay (Keyboards) August 26, 1978 Johanneshov Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden 1978/09/03 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 1978/09/04 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1978/09/05 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1978/09/06 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1978/09/08 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland 1978/09/09 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland 1978/09/10 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 1978/09/11 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 1978/09/13 City Hall, Newcastle, England 1978/09/14 City Hall, Newcastle, England 1978/09/15 Bridlington Spa, Bridlington, England 1978/09/16 Apollo, Manchester, England 1978/09/17 Apollo, Manchester, England 1978/09/18 Apollo, Manchester, England 1978/09/19 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 1978/09/20 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 1978/09/21 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England 1978/09/23 Empire Pool, Wembley, England 1978/09/24 Empire Pool, Wembley, England 1978/09/25 New Conference Centre, Brighton, England October 16, 1978 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB October 18, 1978 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB October 19, 1978 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB October 21, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Reggie Knighton) October 22, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA October 23, 1978 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC October 27, 1978 Veterans' Memorial Auditorium, Santa Rosa, CA October 28, 1978 Berkeley, CA October 29, 1978 Stockton, CA October 31, 1978 Los Angeles, CA 1978/11/01 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 1978/11/03 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA 1978/11/05 UNM Popejoy Hall, Albuquerque, NM 1978/11/08 Convention Center Theatre, Dallas, TX 1978/11/09 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO 1978/11/10 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN 1978/11/12 Whitewater, WI 1978/11/13 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI 1978/11/15 Dayton, OH 1978/11/16 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH 1978/11/17 Shea's Buffalo Theatre, Buffalo, NY 1978/11/18 Astor Theater, Reading, PA 1978/11/19 State University of New York, Stony Brook, NY 1978/11/20 Poughkeepsie, NY 1978/11/22 Pittsburgh, PA 1978/11/23 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA 1978/11/24 Palladium, New York City, NY 1978/11/25 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 1978/11/27 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 1978/11/29 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON (poss December 1st) 1978/11/30 Le Forum de Montréal, Montreal, QC 1978/12/02 Fredericton, NB 1978/12/03 Moncton, NB 1978/12/04 Halifax, NS 1980 April 10, 1980 Congress Centrum CCH, Hamburg, Germany April 12, 1980 Hochschule der Künste, Berlin, Germany April 13-14, 1980 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, Denmark April 15, 1980 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden April 17, 1980 Johanneshov Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE April 18, 1980 Drammenshallen, Drammen, Norway April 19, 1980 Olympen, Lund, Sweden April 20, 1980 Vejlby-Risskov Hallen, Risskov, Denmark April 21, 1980 Idrættens Hus, Vejle, Denmark April 22, 1980 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, Germany April 23, 1980 Circus Krone, Munich, Germany April 24, 1980 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany April 26, 1980 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Germany April 27, 1980 Kongresshaus, Zurich, Switzerland April 28, 1980 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, Germany April 30, 1980 Rheingoldhalle, Mainz, Germany May 1-2, 1980 Congresgebouw, The Hague, Netherlands May 3, 1980 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, Netherlands May 4, 1980 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium May 12-13, 1980 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland May 14-15, 1980 City Hall, Newcastle, England May 17-18, 1980 Apollo, Manchester, England May 20-21, 1980 Odeon, Birmingham, England May 22-23, 1980 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England May 24, 1980 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England May 26-27, 1980 Wembley Arena, London, England May 29-30, 1980 RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland 1981 March 22, 1981 Palace Theatre, Manchester, England 1982 *Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) + Paul Burgess (Drums, Percussion) + Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) + Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) + Vic Emerson (Keyboards) 10cc 10th Anniversary Tour 1982/02/19 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1982/02/20 City Hall, Sheffield, England 1982/02/21 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 1982/02/22 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 1982/02/24 Guild Hall, Preston, England 1982/02/25 Apollo, Glasgow, Scotland 1982/02/26 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland 1982/02/28 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland 1982/03/01 City Hall, Newcastle, England 1982/03/02 Apollo, Manchester, England 1982/03/03 Apollo, Manchester, England 1982/03/05 Cornwall Coliseum, St Austell, England 1982/03/06 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England 1982/03/07 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England 1982/03/08 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England 1982/03/10 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 1982/03/11 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 1982/03/12 Arts Centre, Poole, England 1982/03/13 Apollo, Oxford, England 1982/03/14 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 1982/03/15 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 1982/03/16 Wembley Conference Centre, London, England 1982/03/17 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1983 1983/03/01 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland 1983/03/02 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland 1983/03/03 City Hall, Newcastle, England 1983/03/04 City Hall, Sheffield, England 1983/03/05 Royal Centre, Nottingham, England 1983/03/06 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 1983/03/08 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 1983/03/09 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 1983/03/10 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England 1983/03/12 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England 1983/03/13 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England 1983/03/14 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 1983/03/15 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, Wales 1983/03/16 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 1983/03/17 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 1983/03/18 Hippodrome, Bristol, England 1983/03/19 Hippodrome, Bristol, England 1983/03/20 Arts Centre, Poole, England 1983/03/21 Cornwall Coliseum, St Austell, England 1983/03/22 Royal Centre, Nottingham, England 1983/03/23 Apollo, Oxford, England 1983/03/24 Guild Hall, Preston, England 1983/03/25 International Centre, Harrogate, England 1983/03/26 Futurist Theatre, Scarborough, England 1983/03/27 Apollo, Manchester, England 1983/03/28 Apollo, Manchester, England 1983/03/29 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1983/03/30 Odeon, Birmingham, England 1983/07/02 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1983) 1983/08/30 Festival Site, Saint Ives, England (Penwith 1983, with Meat Loaf, Chuck Berry, Aswad, Renaissance, The Opposition & Sid's Taxi) *Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) *Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) + Paul Burgess (Drums, Percussion) + Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) + Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) + Vic Emerson (Keyboards) + Jamie Lane (Drums, Percussion) 1983/09/30 Ahoy, Rotterdam, Netherlands 1983/10/03 Royal & Derngate, Northampton, England 1983/10/04 Hexagon, Reading, England 1983/10/05 Theatre Royal, Norwich, England 1983/10/06 Civic Theatre, Halifax, England 1983/10/07 Spectrum Arena, Warrington, England 1983/10/08 Haven Cinema, Boston, England 1983/10/09 Astra Cinema, Llandudno, Wales 1983/10/10 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, England 1983/10/11 Kingsway Club, Southport, England 1983/10/12 University of York Central Hall, York, England 1983/10/13 Assembly Rooms, Derby, England 1983/10/14 Crawley Leisure Centre, Crawley, England 1983/10/15 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England 1983/10/16 Golddiggers, Chippenham, England 1983/10/17 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 1983/10/18 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, England 1983/10/19 Assembly Hall, Worthing, England 1983/10/20 Winter Gardens, Margate, England 1993 Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) Stephen Piggot (Keyboards) Gary Wallis (Drums, Percussion) March 22, 1993 Yuubin Chokin Hall, Tokyo, Japan March 23, 1993 CLUB CITTA', Kawasaki, Japan March 24, 1993 Gotanda Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, Japan March 26, 1993 Crossing Hall, Fukuoka, Japan March 27, 1993 Sankei Hall, Osaka, Japan March 28, 1993 Club Quattro, Nagoya, Japan May 29, 1993 Sweden June 2, 1993 Pavilion Theatre, Rhyl, Wales June 3, 1993 Guild Hall, Preston, England June 4, 1993 Barbican, York, England June 6, 1993 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, Scotland June 7, 1993 Empire, Sunderland, England June 8, 1993 Assembly Rooms, Derby, England June 9, 1993 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England June 10, 1993 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, England June 11, 1993 Ritz Cinema, Lincoln, England June 12, 1993 Apollo, Manchester, England June 14, 1993 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England June 15, 1993 Labatt's Apollo, London, England June 16, 1993 Civic Hall, Guildford, England June 17, 1993 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend-on-Sea, England June 19, 1993 Oasis Leisure Centre, Swindon, England June 20, 1993 Hexagon, Reading, England June 21, 1993 Regent Theatre, Ipswich, ENG June 22, 1993 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, Wales June 24, 1993 Beau Sejour, Saint Peter Port, Guernsey June 25, 1993 Inn on the Park, Saint Helier, Jersey July 16, 1993 Festival Grounds, Stoke Mandeville, England (Chiltern Music Festival) August 8, 1993 Dyrehaven, Skanderborg, Denmark (Smukfest Skanderborg 1993) August 21, 1993 Strand, Scheveningen, Netherlands (Veronica Beach Concert 1993) ? 1995 Eric Stewart (Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards) Graham Gouldman (Bass, Vocals, Guitar) Rick Fenn (Guitar, Backing Vocals) Stuart Tosh (Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals) Alan Park (Keyboards) Geoff Dunn (Drums, Percussion) February 16, 1995 Lloyd's Captain's Room, London, England April 16, 1995 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England May 24, 1995 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan May 25, 1995 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan May 27, 1995 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan May 29, 1995 J-Wave Studios, Tokyo, Japan June 3, 1995 Vognsbølparken, Esbjerg, Denmark (Esbjerg Rock Festival 1995)